Death's Angel
by Kohaku-Chan 6081
Summary: Death's Angel roams the night skies maintaining peace with everyone in the world of darkness. Despite her new title, she's never met a demon, and certainly not one like Soul. What would happen if the two were to befriend? SxM
1. Unlucky Thirteenth

Author's Note: New Fanfic. Note that character's will likely be OOC. This story takes place in a different setting than in the anime. Please excuse all errors and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or lyrics to Angel by Natasha Bedingfield.

Summary: Death's Angel roams the night skies maintaining peace with everyone in the world of darkness. Despite her new title, she's never met a demon, and certainly not one like Soul. What would happen if the two were to befriend?

* * *

** Death's Angel **

**Unlucky Thirteenth**

She brushed her long hair that reached her mid back repeatedly. Today she would wear her dark feathered headband. Already dressed in her mostly black, gothic mini dress and boots, she began to make her way to her face adding back eyeliner. Today she was finally inheriting her mother's title of 'Death's Angel', and she knew from her mother that she had to look the part. No longer would she be 'Soon to be Death's Angle'. She felt proud of it. If only her mother had been with her then.

Downstairs was a ball with all her friends waiting for her, one of them being Tsubaki. Her friend was the town's ghost whisperer. She would speak to troubled souls and lessen their worries at the town's cemetery. Tsubaki had always been the good listener who never judged even those like Black Star who'd been a dark demon hunter. Not all demons were bad, but those who were, were known as dark demons. Some demons that became powerful to an extreme level were called demon gods. Maka herself had been a hunter and like many hunters had unnatural abilities and or exceptional battling skills. Black Star like Tsubaki, had been invited to her birthday party, and she was sure she would hear him brag about his fighting skills a few times.

There was a knock on the door. She knew it was her papa.

"I'm finished. I'll be there in a second."

"Did you want me to walk you down, sweetheart?" His words carried loads of affection only to be torn down by her words.

"No papa! I'm thirteen now! I can walk down by myself!"

"Papa was only asking. I just want you to know that I'm always here when you need me." He now sounded dejected, but Maka hadn't cared. She knew he only meant that when he wasn't out drinking and flirting with women. She hated her papa and blamed him for the divorce with her mother. Maka walked to the door and twisted the knob open. One thing she had really hoped was to see her mother again today. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Although she hadn't blown out any candles yet, she made a wish. Her mother.

"We now introduce the towns new Death's Angel! Maka Alburn!"

She opened her eyes and proceeded in walking down the long staircase. There were a lot of people in the ballroom. She'd never expected so many to show up. She felt her face and ears heat up. She guessed she wouldn't be able to act as nonchalant about it as she had hoped. What was more was that she wasn't used to the new violet wings the hovered over her back. Still, she was grateful they weren't big or large in the slightest way. Though in her earlier practice, she learned she could expand them for better flight. They also seemed to be in the form of a dark gas or fog as they were all solid either. They made her look more 'deathly'.

_Oh?_

There was Kid waiting for her at the middle of the stairs. She took the hand he'd held out for her and they proceeded in walking down the rest of the steps together. Kid had been the 'Death Prince', also known as Lord Death's son. She felt a little calmer with him at her side. Now onto the marbled floor with everyone else, music began to play once more. They danced. "How does it feel to be the new Angle of Death?"

"I'm not sure." Maka replied. She'd spun around with a hand joined with Kid's. She then rejoined both hands. Dancing was fun. She moved her hips to the modern dancing rhythm and took a range of steps forward and back.

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks." She'd taken lessons when she was younger. She'd studied ballet the most and this showed through her posture and the way she moved. Kid spun her around once more, but this time let her go as she continued to make a row of spins.

"_I enter with eyes on one sight alone."_

She spun again.

"_Someone unfamiliar; a being unknown."_

She managed another spin.

"_With such grace and dancing you've stolen my breath."_

She stopped with a foot forward and a hand extended at a figure. The figure took her hand and the both looked at one another. He had been the one speaking just now and continued.

"Let's please have a dance, my angel of death." Eyes had never been so alluring to her. His, were the color of blood. She marveled at them and then to the rest of his appearance. He looked sharp with a black suit and tie showing a red shirt underneath. His hair was the color of snow, a color uncommon. Suddenly she realized the words she had heard while spinning. She remembered they had belonged to him. She hadn't felt so calm anymore.

Without bothering to wait for a reply the boy pulled her away from where a crowd had stood around them and took both her hands. She felt hot again as her face reddened. A new song began to play. "Look at me," he spoke. She did so. "Don't be nervous. You were doing just awesome weren't you?" His voice was so assuring. Her heart eased it's quick pace. She began to calm down. They began moving from side to side. She made effort to move her body to the music and vary her footsteps. She looked at him.

"…_If I could be your angel~"_

She turned and held hands with him once more. She danced in front of him, letting herself be guided for a few seconds before letting a hand go. He spun her around and extended his joined arm out letting her dance freely before joining both hands with her once more. He later lifted her up and spun her with grace, just as she danced. All eyes were on them; however this went unknown to the two of them.

"_A.N.G.E.L"_

This was fun. Once she'd locked eyes with him in the beginning she couldn't pull them away. She swore his attraction was uncanny. She'd be heartbroken once the song was over, but right then the blonde hadn't cared. Moments later the music did conclude. The boy let go of her hands and began to walk off with a smile. She called after him as she attempted to catch up. Maka asked for a name when she did. She had to know, but when she did he pulled a strand of her hair to ease her closer. In her ear he whispered _'Soul'_. He then proceeded in walking away. Even then she found her eyes on the boy. Only did the voice of the self called, 'great and powerful Black Star', break her gaze.

"What's going on with you Maka?"

"Oh, Black Star." She snuck a glance back at Soul while she spoke. A hand waved over her eyes. It was Tsubaki.

"Hello Maka, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just.."

"You sure? Your face is all red."

"Keep it down Black Star." Maka hadn't wanted his words to be heard.

"Who was that boy anyway Maka?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you might. Does she seem at all familiar?"

"No… not that I know of. I asked around but no one seems to know who he is. You can try asking Kid."

"Maka," as if on cue, Kid began making his way to the blonde.

"Yes, Kid?"

"It's sad to say, but I was told that your mother was not able to make it." Her heart fell. "I'm very sorry Maka." Both Kid and Tsubaki placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Maka," was her tall friend's reply.

"Still, Maka may I mention that your gift from her has been sent and is waiting for you in the room you were in upstairs."

"See it wasn't a total lost!" Black Star's voice was cheerful.

"Thanks for letting me know. Also Kid, do you know anyone by the name Soul?"

"Soul? Is there I last name?"

"Sorry, but I don't know it."

"Well, that's fine. I'll look into it for you Death's Angel. It'll be one of my gifts to you. In the mean time, why not blow out your many candles?"

"Okay, I'll go tell Papa that I'm ready to start."

"I'm already ahead of you, honey!"

Maka was embarrassed by how loud his words were and how others retaliated with laughter. Even her friends, minus Kid did the same. "C'mon Maka, let's just head over there okay." Her friends pushed her in the direction of her birthday cake. Once over there they all marveled at how much space it had taken on the table.

"Dude, that's a huge cake!"

"Well, there are so many guests."

"I want first piece!"

"Black Star it's not your cake, it's Maka's."

Tsubaki's words were true. The large decorated chocolate cake with thirteen candles had been all hers. Spirit finished lighting all the candles and a crowd began to form around them. "Make a wish Maka!"

_Crap!_

Earlier she had already made a wish before coming down stairs to where the ball would take place. _That wish,_ had not and would not come true even if she wished for it then. If this was so, what would she wish for? What exactly did she want instead of her wonderful mother? She took one more moment to think. "Did you think of anything, honey?"

"…Yeah."She knew what to wish for.

_To become an Angel of Death greater than my mother, that is my wish._

Maka blew out her candles.

* * *

"Kid, we have important information we need to tell you!"

"Alright, but first may I see the guest list for this event?"

"Sure thing Kid." Liz handed him a list in which he began to scan quickly.

"We've heard news of an uninvited guest."

"I can't find it." As quickly as that he finished scanning the names and folded the list back up neatly.

"A dangerous one," Patty added. The two girls were sisters known as 'Death's Little Helpers', assisting Kid with anything thing he needed.

"Know anyone by the name Soul?"

"There hasn't been a name mentioned."

"Wait, I remember! Liz, you ran off to tell Kid. I was gonna do the same and then that old man said something else."

"Something else?"

"Old man?"

"Yeah, Kid. This old man ran here all tired and we asked him for a name, but he said he wasn't here to attend. I then saw he had a wound."

"Did you call for medical assistance?"

"Yes, right away."

"Then he like collapsed and told us some demon had killed his daughter and came to warn us. He said he heard the demon say he would be headed here, but we didn't see anyone suspicious."

"But what did he mention Patty?" Kid asked with interest.

"He said something like the demon had red eyes and preferred to attack young women and could take a soul with no evidence left out and stuff. He must've seen his daughter been killed himself otherwise the man probably wouldn't have known and told us. "

"Haven't we investigated murders like that?"

"Yeah, what was that name witnesses called it?"

"Soul-something."

"Soul?" Kid remembered. It was their current top murder case. A demon that could kill, but also kill with his hands cleaned, meaning no blood splattered. It was an interesting case that still went unsolved.

"That's right!" The sisters said in unison. They remembered as well. It was 9:59.

"Quick, where's Maka? We need to find her quick and let her know."

"Roger!"

* * *

The lights were off. She hadn't known where the light switch was when she was in the room earlier, but she could see in the dark with ease, better than she could before. She saw a brightly wrapped box on the vanity table she sat at before. She walked over and lifted up the lid. Inside was a box. She lifted it out and saw a crafted surface with gems. "This is interesting." _Oh look, a note._ From her mother it read,

_Maka, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to your special day. Please tell your friends I said 'hi'. The box you should find is 'Insanity's Box'. Similar in ways to Pandora's Box, however once opened, it does not unleash evils. There's no need to worry. Given to the Angel of Death to keep, it can be used in various ways. What they are, I want you to discover and find out on your own. Please take good care of my gift and have a wonderful birthday. Enjoy being the Angel of Death and be a great one. Hope to see you soon._

_Mother_

Maka noted that her father hadn't been mentioned once in the letter. She snickered and examined the box closely. Her head turned at the sound of a door closing.

"So, this is where you were?" It was him again. She searched her brain for a name. _Soul_, she remembered.

"What are you doing here?" She put the box down on the table and turned back to him with full attention. She _hadn't_ noticed him lock the door behind him.

"I was wondering where you were. I had to see you again. A friend of yours told me you were up here." In her head she thanked Tsubaki.

"You had to see me again?" Maka took a step closer as she was still a victim of his alluring presence.

"You _are_ a beautiful girl after all. I admit I had a fun time dancing with you."

"Really? I had fun too." She wasn't used to this sort of thing and didn't know what else to say. She just watched as he looked at her. After a while she asked, "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Believe me I'm probably as nervous as you are. It's just that I can tell that like you're your appearance, you also have a beautiful soul."

_Beautiful soul?_

He took a few steps forward.

"Actually, the truth is that I came here for a reason other than just chat with you." He stepped in closer. "Truth is that I…"

_That you…_Why was she so anxious? Was she actually hoping that he…?

"…That I—" He leaned in closer. Maka, who had had fallen prisoner, couldn't control herself. What was it exactly?

Their lips pressed together gently. A bubbly feeling overwhelmed her and she found it hard to think anymore. After what seemed like ten seconds, they hadn't broken apart. The same result with five more seconds. She needed to breath from her mouth, as inhaling from her nose wasn't enough then. He then let go, but quickly went back in for more though time him slid in his tongue. She had a feeling he would not break away this time. Then, it started. She felt numb and her heart ached more and more as seconds passed. He then pushed her against a wall. _Crap!_ How would she get out of this one? Her heart rate began to slow as well. Her grip felt weak and she was beginning to give up all hope.

"MAKA! MAKA ARE YOU THERE?!" There was hard pounding against the door. Her friends' words were scrambled. Soon she wouldn't be able to hear them, just how her vision began to blur. Her life was being sucked away and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel sorry; she couldn't mad, sad, or relived. Maybe when it was all over, there'd be relief.

The pain of an empty heart, or an empty soul, how one could be without it…was something she couldn't think about at the time, but the pain she felt was unbearable. If an Angel of Death were to fall dead in battle or assassination, they would fall into unseen darkness and wonder there alone. She wasn't too sure of the last part, but darkness was all she began to see.

Darkness and nothing else.

* * *

I will need seven reviews before updating since I have another story to be updated as well. So I would appreciate it if you would. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Soul Obsession

Author's Note: I had loads of fun wrting this chapter. Please excuse all errors and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Summary: Death's Angel roams the night skies maintaining peace with everyone in the world of darkness. Despite her new title, she's never met a demon, and certainly not one like Soul. What would happen if the two were to befriend?

* * *

**Death's Angel **

**Soul Obsession**

What she was seeing wasn't darkness, but dark red everywhere similar to the morning sky. She was floating alone without any direction. A bright light appeared before her. She recognized to be a soul, her soul. It was a dim white and faded. Only the core remained most visible and intact. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't well either. Her soul was damaged. She needed to wake up and get to the bottom of things. Now, how could she do just that? _Wake up_, she told herself. This hadn't worked. Moments later she realized this hadn't been necessary.

"MAKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" He was shaking roughly at her shoulders alarming nurses and doctors outside of the room.

"Oh Black Star, don't you have any manners."

"Well Tsubaki, when you're as great as me you'll find—"

"I-I'm up…"

"Maka-chan?"

"Maka!" The blue haired idiot rushed back over to the blonde and gave a choking, affectionate filled hug around her neck. "I knew you'd be alright with someone as great as me round!"

"Black Star I think you're hurting her."

He released his grip.

"Oh, really. You think so?"

Maka slumped back down into her hospital bed feeling numb again.

"Are you alright?"

"Somehow. I need to get up." Despite her friend's protest, Maka proceeded to climb out of bed only to land crookedly on the cool hospital floor. "How long have I been a sleep?"

"Like two days, I think."

"I really think you should take things easy," Tsubaki said concerned.

Her friends helped her up and she began to walk around the room, grabbing onto random furniture for support. Eventually she found herself able to walk again without stumbling. "Is there a change of clothes for me?"

"Yes, right over there. Black Star could you please step out?"

"Sure." Once the boy did, Tsubaki made sure to lock the door.

She then helped Maka get dressed. What she pulled over her neck was a lavender Lolita-styled dress with lots of lace. Maka put on her shoes herself and asked for her book she'd always had with her. Tsubaki pointed over to a shelf. "Where are you planning to go?"

"Lastly, I need a mirror."

"Over there."

"Are you trying to contact Lord Death?"

"42-42-564." After seconds Maka was able to get in contact with Death who appeared on the mirror. Despite his intimidating look he spoke very openly with everyone.

"Hello, hello, Angel-chan! How are you right now? I see you're now awake."

"I'm fine at little worn out though."

"That's expected. Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes, I believe I know a few details already."

"To summarize shortly, last night a demon attempted to eat your soul, but unfortunately wasn't able to succeed as your soul's core was likely too pure for any further consumption. Naturally a demon would draw back. For him it was probably like eating fire."

"And I passed out?"

"Well, your soul was eaten away quite a bit and needed some time to regenerate. The door was eventually broken, and while said demon was in pain he was apprehended. His name is Soul Eater, to clarify.

"And so here I am, huh?"

"Tell me, can you see your soul?" Maka nodded.

"It's full, but dim."

"Well, done. It should take a couple of days to recover. Did you have any other questions?"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, Soul? He's in temporary jail being terrorized by your father I'm sure. Any punishments were to be consulted with you, as there was evidence that another murder was committed with no evidence left, while Soul was with us. How did you plan to go about the situation?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Well, what are the options?" Tsubaki asked.

"Let's see, prison, community service, death isn't necessary since you weren't killed by him luckily."

"What's community service?"

"I see you're more interested in helping others. Well, to help society, be it fighting dark demons, helping citizens, cleaning public areas."

"That seems beneficial, but how will I know he won't escape or turn on us."

"Maka's right, sir."

"Well, there was a magic device developed for that. It contains a tracker. However, it does not always work."

"How come?"

"It only works if both with the device are capable of resonating souls."

"I see. It depends on the soul compatibility."

"Precisely, Tsubaki. So, Maka did you want to give it a try?"

"What do you think Tsubaki?"

"I suppose it's worth a try and if it works it can change his ways for the better right?"

"Alright Death-sama, I'll give it a try."

"That's fine, I'll send the device to Kid who's at Central Prison right now okay, but there's one more thing I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"For both wearers of the device, if one should ever die, so does the other. "

"No way! Maka there's no way you can actually go through with."

"Benefits are provided and with it is much less likely for one to die."

"Really?"

"Can it be removed?"

"Yes, however ill only tell you how."

The powerful being whispered the instructions to Maka, who nodded afterwards.

"I'll do it sir."

"Alright I'll have things set up around the time you make it to Central Prison. Also be sure to get better soon."

"Alright. Thank you." Death vanished from the screen. Maka pulled the room's windows open and stepped on to the ledge batting her wings. "I'm off, Tsubaki." She spoke as though she meant business. "Catch you later," she said, but before her friend could reply, Maka dived through the window taking a huge risk. She wasn't exactly she if she would be able to fly. She adjusted her wings and was luckily able to pull up. The morning sky was a bright red and the sun laughed mechanically. She would be headed to Central Prison. There was a jail that would be located above ground, but prison had been built in levels further down. Jail was where she would find her demon.

* * *

"Yep, remember you're just in here temporary, but soon I'll have you in the darkest prison cage for what you've done to my precious angle!"

Soul drew another tally on the wall with his finger.

"That makes forty-seven. How long do I have to put up with you and your wining about your 'precious' daughter, old man?"

"Shut up, you demon from hell! Young death, inform me on why again that I can't slice this monster's head off."

"Well sir, that would be because the decision was made that we would consult with your daughter about punishments of the attack, mostly because we cannot not prove for sure that he's been committing some of the recent murders." Kid spoke professionally. He then pulled out his mirror phone, as he heard it vibrate.

"But it's obvious that he's the one who done it!"

"Believe me, I'm not the only one who can steal souls without leaving outside physical harm. Witches are even capable. You've got no proof." Soul spoke with no feeling at all. It bugged Spirit that he hadn't seemed to care one bit of his imprisonment."

"Watch it! I can easily take away your food privilege!"

"So. I prefer souls anyway."

"You twisted demonic being! At least I know you'll be trapped in there for awhile. The bars in front of you are resistant to magic! There's no way for you to break out without deactivating the cell password located outside!" Just as he finished, the cell's bars began to rise right in front of them. Spirit was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me for the sudden action, papa." Maka walked into sight.

"It's just as father said. You're out of the hospital." Kid continued to speak with his after on the phone.

"Papa I need to talk to Soul Eater, if you don't mind." Saying his name so casually felt uncomfortable somehow.

"Well, look here. It's your precious angel who you wouldn't shut up about."

"Maka, was it really necessary to raise the bars?"

"Yes."

"Oh really? How will you know I won't escape?" He smirked revealing sharp teeth.

"Because if you do, you won't receive the nice offering I'm trying to give you. Instead you'll be putting up with this," she pointed at her father, "and he will decide your punishment. _Prison_ likely."

"I'm listening." Evidently her father was that bad.

"Three years of community service. This means fighting your own kind that disrupt peace, volunteer work, and cleaning public areas."

"Deal." He answered without hesitation.

"Hear you go Maka, let's see if these work." Kid said handing Maka artistically carved metal bracelets one similar to the other. "Note, that the deal will only work if you both are able to where these."

"So this is the device he meant?"

"Why?" Soul asked.

"We know you're likely to escape."

Without a word the two slipped them on, but nothing appeared to happen.

"Hey what gives?"

"Be patient." Kid advised. Within two seconds the two begin to yell at the pain that follow. The bracelets were out of sight.

"W-What the hell was that?" The two yelled in unison.

"Soul Eater will you please raise your right sleeve." He did so. Revealed was the bracelet he had worn, now attached to his shoulder as if a tattoo. "Maka, your left shoulder should be the same."

"How does this prevent me from escaping?"

"Yes, that's something that was forgotten to be mentioned, but first know that if Maka were to ever die, you would as well."

"What?!"

"…Yes, but both casualties, I say are highly unlikely. By the way Maka are you feeling any better?"

"Huh? Well yes actually. I'm not as sleepy." Her eyes were opened normally.

"The good side to this is that there will be quicker regeneration. More power can be gained as well, more so if souls are resonated in battle. What else there is as far as Soul Eater escaping is that the device is linked with a tracker in which my father will keep. He _will _know your location."

"But, we won't be doing much fighting right?" Maka said with confusion.

"Actually, my father has assigned you both a mission tonight to see how things go."

"NOOOOO! STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't you think this is going too far? Why put my daughter through all this? Huh? Huh?"

"Sir, I believe you're shouting at the wrong person. Why don't you consult with my father instead? Here's my—"

"Give me that phone! …Death-sama why?!"

Kid walked over to the two who stood there silent.

"Is this alright with the both you? Know the bracelets can be removed, though the pain will result the same as you're barely soul compatible it seems."

"Um, its okay I guess. It's my job to help protect the city and maintain peace."

"_I_, just really can't stand listening to that red-headed pain in the ass. Besides I'll get to move around a lot more then in prison." It was reasonable reply.

"We'll here's a print out of the mission you've received. You guys are free to go."

"Gladly," Soul said with a smirk.

* * *

"Can you hold Mr. Bunny while I go to the bathroom Miss?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you, kind Miss." The little girl seemed sweet as pie as she scurried cutely into a nearby building. What was strange was that it was around ten-o'clock at night. Surely it was passed the little girl's curfew.

"Who cares? She shouldn't be out this time of night. Whatever happens is on her."

"What _do _you care about really?"

"How amazing souls taste."

"Your name suits you."

"Quite."

"Is it that you'll do anything for a soul, no matter who it belongs to?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mean and just plain horrible."

"Probably." There was never any emotion in his tone. Yet, in his 'act' to capture her soul days ago, there was plenty of it.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding. That's weird, there're other scratches as well."

"Did you want me to go inside to see if they have some bandages?" He pointed at the building behind them.

"And tissues."

"Sure." We walked off toward the direction of the building.

"Sorry Mr. Bunny, but I'll have to place you down for a bit." She set the black bunny on the dirt road and examined the cuts in the direction Soul went. She hoped he'd come back soon, that is if he planned on coming back. Maka turned when she heard tracks in dirt. _**Bam!**_ Abruptly, she was sent flying. She gained awareness while in the air and managed to land on her feet sliding off a bit. On the road had been no one but herself and Mr. Bunny who was now standing upright.

_Mr. Bunny?_

She began walking forward for a better look. Her eyes weren't lying. Mr. Bunny smirked before opening his mouth wide to roar with the upmost sound hurling strong winds in Maka direction. Again, she felt herself being thrown into the air. _What the hell? _She used her wings to glide downward through the air close to where the monstrous bunny stood. Once back on the ground he seemed to enlarge in size. It ran and launched itself for a fast spin-kick. Maka blocked taking in some damaged. She stepped forward to land an uppercut as the bunny flipped backward off where she had blocked the kick. She was able to send it flying, but not very far. It was like hitting concrete.

She examined her right hand. It was scratched and bloody. She watched the bunny land and took the opportunity to put on her long black gloves and then pull out her fingerless leather gloves and pulled them over her long ones. She was ready. That was until she bunny grew like twenty times its freakin' size! She summoned her scythe from thin air and twirled it around her red mini dress. She began charging.

Before it could roar again she took to the sky herself and came quickly with a swing from the air. Her effort had no effect. She began swinging her scythe at the beast was she flew around it. There was still no effect. Without sight or warning she was knocked out of the air by a swing of the beast's arm. The impact was too fast for her to land on her feet. _Damnit, what am I gonna do now? Where's Soul Eater when I need him?_

_

* * *

_

**_On Soul's Side._**

"For the last time sir, we have no medical aids for you, so quit asking the same question over again!" He was asking repeatedly of course to annoy the man out of boredom.

"..Okay," was his reply.

"Holy crap! What the hell's going on outside?"

Soul looked outside the tinted windows. There was Maka….who was fighting a gigantic bunny.

"…"

"Hehehehehee." The tiny girl giggled as she watched the fight.

…_Oh, look. It's that girl from before._

Soul stepped up to the window and stood right beside the little girl. He spoke.

"Hey isn't that_ your_ bunny outside?"

"Isn't that your friend outside?"

"No."

"Oh. Well anyway she doesn't have a chance against Mr. Bunny."

"Why is that?"

"Mr. Bunny is hard like a rock. He's even harder once transformed. Bullets don't seem to work on him much either."

"He's killed people?"

"Yeah, lots." She spoke so casually.

"Are you some kind of sociopath?"

"What's that Mr.?"

"Where did you get Mr. Bunny?"

"Some lady gave it to me."

"Your name?"

"Mila."

"Is that your _real _name?"

"No."

"Mila what you're letting happen is wrong, though I can't talk much due to I'm a bit sociopathic myself. Excuse me for interfering, but my life is also unfortunately at stake." Soul stepped out the door and walked toward the blonde who stayed on the ground unmoving. The bunny roared sending wind in their direction. Soul stood unflinching and Maka hadn't moved either.

"Soul Eater."

"Looks like you're in deep shit, huh?" He picked up the scythe of the ground and held it up straight. "Sometimes you just have to fight fire with fire. How about I help you out?" Just after his words did he faded into dark fog and vanished inside the scythe. Maka watched in awe as the rod became a shiny silver and the scythe change in color become a zigzag of red and black. "Try it gain Maka." It spoke.

"Soul how did you do that?"

"I can do a lot of stuff, now hurry!" Maka sprinted before launching into the air and stepping on the monster's shoulder. With the swing of the scythe, a slanted half of its body flew off. She leaped off and watched the unveiling of the demon's red colored soul. To Maka's surprise, Soul jumped from out of the scythe he'd merged with and ran straight ahead for the soul.

"Hey, what gives?" Her weapon was normal again.

"I helped you kill the thing! I think I deserve to have this abandoned soul."

"Can't you do anything good from the kindness of your heart?"

Soul just stared blankly at her.

"Mr. Bunny's gone now?"

"Maka, I think we should take that girl back to Death's place."

"Did she know that plush was pure evil?"

"I had no idea Miss. Believe me." Maka _wouldn't_ believe her.

"Soul, I'm not sure what to do now exactly."

"So let Death decide."

* * *

"A lady gave it to you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me more?"

"I got him about two weeks ago, I think. I met this lady in this alley that had yellow eyes and wore all black clothing and no shoes. I told her 'thank you' and walked away."

"Could Mr. Bunny Take souls without ripping people apart?"

"Yeah he did a lot of that! I remember he once opened his mouth and then suddenly souls came out of bunch of people's bodies and he ate it."

"I think we've found our murderer. Wouldn't you think so Kid?"

"Yes, but I think we now need to focus on who gave Mila the plush."

"True. Maka and Soul Eater, you two have done well on your first mission and are allowed rest. Maka why not take Soul with out on your job tomorrow as well?"

"Sure thing."

"Death sir, wouldn't you agree that we've done a good job and that the demon soul is only going to go to waste?"

"No. You are wrong. It will _not _be going to waste. It goes to the rehabilitation center for those like you. You will be sent there daily, by the way in order to lessen your obsessive crave for souls."

"Can I eat the damn soul sir?"

"Maka, will you please."

"Maka~CHOP!"

* * *

(1)Bunnies are evil. (2)Soul and Mila have characteristics of a sociopath. (#)I need seven more reviews to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. First Night on the Job

Author's Note: I haven't exactly been well in the health area all week. Not only that but there were tons of final grade projects and assignments to complete. I just got back from the doctors(today is 3-27-10) and I'm just fine but could be better. I finished editing and revising last night or this morning(12:43 am), but i wasn't able to post unfortunately. So to you I present the next chapter! I appreciate all those who commented. Please excuse all errors and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

Summary: Death's Angel roams the night skies maintaining peace with everyone in the world of darkness. Despite her new title, she's never met a demon, and certainly not one like Soul. What would happen if the two were to befriend?

* * *

**Death's Angel **

**First Night on the Job**

Maka woke up at the sound of a knocking on her bedroom door. She muttered a quiet 'come in' while glancing at the clock with her blurred vision. The door opened slowly before she then heard it stop. She imagined him peaking through the door at that moment. She then heard it swing open wider and imagined him stepping inside and closing the door behind him. She so wasn't in the mood to wake up, but it was 7 pm and the sun had already set.

He laid on the bed facing her rather closely. He just stared and she could feel it strongly through her closed eye lids. She opened hers careful to remain unflinching when looking at his strong red-eyed gaze.

"Up yet?"

"I wanna sleep some more." Her words remained mumbled.

"I believe we all have to do things we don't like."

"That reminds me, how was your day?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Maka so hadn't felt like herself. Not since the day her she'd almost been killed by the demon laying parallel to her. There wasn't as much life in her she was sure, and nothing seemed to faze her. Well, after a giant monster bunny attack, she was sure nothing else would surprise her.

"How about you?" He continued.

"My day was pleasant I suppose. I read, studied and slept…"

"Don't you attend school?"

"Yes, but I don't always go. I normally read and study here at home. I read around ten books a day." She would be embarrassed to say that she'd like to read more than that.

"Is that in anyway part of your job or is it that you'd have to be some kind of nerd to be the Angel of Death?"

_Nerd?_

"No, that's not it at all. I bet you would know if you spent time reading books."

"I have better things to do."

"Like eat Souls?"

"…"

She sighed.

"Anyway, to be Death's Angel you have to be chosen."

"Why did Death choose you?"

"He didn't choose me. My soul did. I have the soul of angels in which every one of Death's angels had possessed. It combines with your soul and in exchange…" She fluttered her fog-like wings.

"So that's it. Still, it's weird you mother had it before you. "

"Yeah…the soul is said to choose whoever they think is capable. It's that it so happened to be my mother before me that some say I inherited it in manner. Gender is also said to not matter, though it is generally a female."

"Hm. Well, are you awake yet?"

"Is that what was up with all that talk?"

"…"

"Can you grab my shoes?"

"Sure."

She brushed her hair and tied them into her normal twin ponytails. After slipping oh her shoes, she raised the window of her exit. "Can you fly?"

"Oh, we're _not _using the front door? Sure I can fly. Most demons can."

Devil-like wings then appeared over his back ready for flight. The two jumped out, on after the other before ascending into the dark night sky. "Were headed to the cemetery alright." The silence she received in return meant 'sure'. She looked over the city from her sky view picking up the image of visible people. Tiny people, she would add. Then there came the fog. It came deeper as the two flew. Soon they'd reached sight of a bridge and landed. The low wooden bridge had been built over a stream that had reflected the moon.

"Visitors?"

A bright amber colored light came out from out bushes that drew close to one another, leaving whatever hid behind concealed. It was even harder to make out in the night. Out came a ravened haired girl in a dark green school uniform. She carried a lit lantern in her hand and wore a smile as bright. It was Jacqueline who would be their guide. "Shall we continue on?" Her voice was welcoming.

"Yes."

She led them on pass the bridge and past a continuous dirt path. Not a very visible path. One wouldn't be able to see a foot in front of them through the deep fog. Had it not been for the lantern of the girl in front of them, they'd be stumbling over every little twig and branch they'd cross. The air grew colder as well. Maka clutched on to her shoulders and watched as the fog began to clear, however the smell hadn't been too pleasant. "Here, we are." Jacqueline lowered her lantern and let the sight of wondering souls be seen by the two behind her.

Some of the beings were in their human form as ghosts, but others remained in the form of their soul and flew to where they found comfortable. Maka hadn't felt too well then. She became light headed and her stomach felt a tad uneasy. Still, she continued to shiver not expecting Soul to place his jacket over her. She hadn't asked why. Then another long raven haired girl came into view, only this one had been more familiar to Maka. She ran up to the three and thanked Jacqueline for her guidance and with that the girl with her lantern left.

"Thank you for coming Maka."

"It's no big deal."

"You as well, Soul Eater."

"…"

"Well then, should we get started?"

"Hey Maka, what are we doing here anyway?"He was basically just there for the ride, not knowing where to go or what to expect.

"We're here to help Tsubaki."

"Yes. There's a friend who needs your help and I am unfortunately unable to assist." By 'friend', she meant ghost Maka assumed.

"I need your help." A boy who appeared to have been around the age of eight, suddenly stood in front of them.

"How can we help?" The blonde kneeled down to get on the same eye level as the boy.

"There's this place, you see. I need your help! I met this girl at who got lost and I helped her get to this church she told me her parents would be at. It was getting late and I remember watching her go inside to find her parents and we said 'goodbye'. Then later, not too long ago, I was passing the church to get home when heard screams from inside. I got scared and wasn't sure what to do and—"

"Just tell us what happened kid."

"I saw the windows glow blue for some strange reason. I ran up to the doors and peaked inside and there were dozens of souls like how there are here."

"Seriously?" Maka was filled with the feeling of urgency. It was could be easy for danger to occur in their world where nights seemed longer than mornings and afternoons.

"I'm afraid so. Is it alright if you guys can check it out?" Tsubaki spoke at a sadder tone.

"Of course!"

"I can lead you there. By the way, my name is John."

"Sure take us there right away! I'll also contact Lord Death."

"Alright. I'm glad you guys are able to help."

"It's no problem. Come on Soul let's go!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"So this is the place?"

"Yes. The doors are to be pushed open," The boy added.

Soul suddenly felt a suspicious presence. He turned and focused in every direction, but there was nothing. "Maka do you sense anything?" He watched as she summoned her scythe.

"Yes, so be on your guard."

Soul nodded as she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. There was nothing in sight. Soul stepped inside as well only for the doors to quickly shut behind them. The two turned at the sound of a scream and the dark presence they felt from behind. Their attention quickly turned to the corner of the building where a group of snakes with a yellow glow in their eyes slithered. "What's with this—?"

Without warning, the team moved to dodge the large sharp arrows that were hurled from inside the snakes. Maka reacted quickly and charged forward slashing away at the arrows that seemed to increase in amount. Soul decided to help out as well. A demon like claw formed over his right arm glowing red and he proceeded in slashing at arrows that came at his or Maka's way. Eventually they were able to make their way to the snakes and kill the root of the attack, but that still hadn't explained why the snakes had been there in the first place.

"Is that it? Are we done?" They were both panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, I guess. What about that kid?"Soul asked.

"It's sad to say, but his wavelength disappeared."

"But how? What happened to him?"

"Let's leave and find out." She walked to the large doors and made several attempts to push them open. A welcoming a strong breeze came when she did manage to open them. The wind however, had helped cover the sound of broken glass behind them. A rather large shadow-like figure charged with quickness. She was barely able to guard with her scythe in time. Still she hadn't applied much force to prevent her from being thrown outside. From what she felt, it was a shadow-like being with skin appearing to be as hard as the plush Maka had fought before. It howled in Soul's direction, sending him flying with the air further back into the building. He'd luckily landed on his feet and began sprinting toward the exit to assist Maka. That was when the door closed shut just as he was almost there, and he had a feeling it would stay shut.

He turned around quickly at the presence of a figure.

"Is it alright if we talk? Although, I'm not asking you really." The figure that stood before him had been shrouded in a cloak. They wore a hood that covered their eyes; only their lower face showed. _What a coward_, Soul thought.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why sound so upset? I just simply want to talk with you. You're a dark demon aren't you? Why are you helping someone so pure like Death's Angel?"

"What's it to you?" He smirked.

"I was simply curious."

"Hey tell you what, I'll tell you anything you want to know _if _you can get this off my arm." He rolled up his sleeve to his black-t shirt, no longer having his jacket, and revealed the tattoo-like marking placed on him.

"…Very well. My I have a closer look?"

_Finally, I have an opportunity! _Soul stepped closer toward the figure. Soul watched as a hand rose from the robe the figure had worn. It began to glow a pinkish color. "Give me your arm," he said. Soul's smirk stayed. He gave the figure his arm only to be interrupted by a certain angel bursting through the door and stumbling to the ground. Her bloody figure alarmed him and he found himself running to assist the girl, forgetting the shrouded figure that had been seconds away from putting him out of his misery. _Damn it! _He thought. He turned and found the figure gone.

"Soul, this is getting hard. I'm not sure if I can…finish th—"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of things so rest up and deliver the final blow when I tell you to." He spoke with authority as he helped her sit up. He then stood tall and locked eyes with the dark beast. Its eyes then were stuck with an unknown blast from the inside. Black blood flew out of its eye-sockets and instinctively the beast swung a sharp claw in Soul's direction. Soul dodged but wasn't aware of the other swing that came slicing his skin and sending him flying high before descending and landing with a hard thud. "Shit that hurt!" In frustration, Soul's eyes glowed red as once again the beast was struck with a harsh blow from the inside. Although this time it had damaged several areas instead of one. The beast stumbled outside in pain.

"Soul, are you alright? Your chest it's—"

"Go and get him Maka. I'll be fine. I already heal quickly." Maka hadn't seemed to buy his reply from the look she wore on her face. After a few seconds she stood up and nodded with understanding.

"Alright," she said finally. He watched her step a few yards back before sprinting, readying herself for the final blow. However, what was in her had was not her scythe. Instead…a book? She then leaped into the air raising her arm. "MAKA~," there was an expanded version of her book formed in the air that mirrored the position she held it in. She delivered the blow. "CHOP!" The beast roared before proceeding to crack and brake like broken glass. Left behind was a pool of black. The blonde landed gracefully landed on the cobblestone.

"Are you alright Soul?" She ran up to where he sat against the door of the building they had fought in. He clutched to his chest and appeared to wince slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Still you should go see a nurse. I'll take you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Maka. There you are."

"Eh?" Maka and Soul both turned to look at three familiar people in the distance.

"Yo!"Patty said with her normal enthusiasm.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Liz was there two.

"You're Death's son, right? You guys must be Death's little helpers," Soul stated from observation.

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm here to inform you that all of us have been assigned an investigation mission. There has officially been a report on suspicious activity of someone who may be a witch in the city."

"That's fine. I'll take it, but can we get Soul to a nurse?"

"Yes, right away."

"We've also encountered some suspicious danger ourselves just now," Maka added.

"I see. You can let honorable father know when we go visit. I was just about to bring the two of you there, you see. Did you want for us to attend the visit to speak about the mission details, while Patty and Liz take care of Soul Eater?"

Maka turned to Soul.

"Will you be alright if you go with Liz and Patty and I go with Kid?"

"Sure, I'll be fine. Just fill me in later."

"Okay then." She spun around to Kid. "Shall we go?"

* * *

At least seven comments would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. ...I want the next chapter to be longer..hm..


	4. Battle Underground

Author's Note: My hard work in academics pay off a lot. A LOT. Sorry for not updating sooner. Aside from school I was trapped in another dimension...Seriously! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I _own _this story.

Summary: Death's Angel roams the night skies maintaining peace with everyone in the world of darkness. Despite her new title, she's never met a demon, and certainly not one like Soul. What would happen if the two were to befriend?

* * *

**Death's Angel **

**Battle Underground**

"In here?"

"Isn't this the school's library?"

"Yes, it is Soul Eater."

"Hey Maka, how many books have you read from here, huh?"

"Two hundred-eighty seven and counting."

She was reading a book right then.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Patty stated the obvious.

"You must be a speed reader." Liz examined Maka flipping pages after what seemed like thirty-seconds. Soul who hovered over her at a table, struggled to keep up. Liz was sure she would finish a book before Kid found the entrance to whatever she they were supposed to find.

"Just a moment guys, it should be one of these books. " He pulled at random books in a section as he spoke.

"Kay, we'll be over here!"

"Shh! Not so loud this is still a library."

"Yeah, only it's like way passed closing time and no one's here," Soul said back to his book-worm of a partner. His tone sarcastic.

"Still the rules apply. I'm reading."

"Whatever—"

"Here we are."

They watched as a shelf swung open reveling steps descending into darkness.

"Cool." Soul.

"Yes, but how are we going to see?" Liz.

Kid snapped his fingers and for seconds there is a wave of Shimigami magic. Touches hung on the stone walls were now lit.

"Are we all clear on our actions?"

"Yes," they claimed.

"Well then, how about we get going?" Kid led the group.

One after another they went down the long spiral steps until they reached a door. After handling the lock they found themselves faced with three brick paths; one that continued right in front of them, and the other two to their left and right. Luckily for them, this had already been anticipated.

"You guys go ahead while Soul and I go right, correct?"

"Yes. Should anything were to happen we meet back here, alright?" Kid spoke with authority being the leader of this mission.

"Right."

Kid and his helpers went straight, while Maka and her partner went right.

* * *

"Ya know, I'm still not sure why we're here in the first place. And why is there an entrance to an underground passage right in the academy's library?"

The trio had been walking for what seemed like a half an hour. It grew cold as well, adding to Liz's misery, though she wouldn't complain. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why they were here in the first place. She hadn't exactly been listening actively, when Lord Death explained the mission details the first time. The second time, she hadn't been present since she was out assisting a certain demon with his injuries.

"There are lots of underground tunnels here in the city, right Kid?"

"Yes there is Patty. There are plenty all below the school. They've been here for centuries. The entrance we just took is the closest to where we will be investigating. I memorized a map, but I have one just in case we get lost."

"Well that's good to know, but still what exactly are we supposed to be finding?" Liz's face appeared apologetic.

"Well, I see you weren't paying any attention." He was rather disappointed.

"Actually I don't know either Kid. Sorry."

"You too, Patty?" Death's son stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Well it's not exactly that we're supposed to be finding, but expecting the surrounding area for anything unusual or out of place. There are few artifacts here worth getting your hands on, although they're heavily hidden and protected."

"So you mean this 'witch' might want something from what's down here?"

"Correct. There were traces of a witch's wavelength detected around the academy."

"Oh, I see. That makes a lot of sense—"Liz accidentally ran into Kid as he stopped abruptly. "Hey what's up?" She traced his eyes. It was a picture of a man. A creepy one, Liz added. It was disturbing, so why was Kid eyeing it so intensely? Could it be? "Hey don't tell me the a frame's unbalanced—"

"No! …It's not_ just_ that." The sisters moved in for a closer look. There was the man's untamed hair, the blood that dripped from his mouth, pale face like a clown's, his eyes… They stared for thirty seconds. Another seventeen seconds they continued. The man in the picture blinked.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Whoa Kid! Hold your horses!" There was a small cloud of smoke. Although they hadn't seen it, Kid's eyes quickly traced the large figure that jumped from inside the picture that fell to the floor soon after. The smoke began to clear, revealing a clown like being. Liz was terrified. Patty was staring in awe. For Kid, it was completely asymmetrical! It didn't deserve to live!

"Liz, Patty, get in position!"

"Roger!"

After taking their positions they fired with their guns. The clown blocked with its sharpened blue and green arms which soon began to rotate dangerously. It jumped for attack landing with a vibrating thud. The three carefully dodged. "Position four!"

"Roger that!"

Liz and Patty sprinted towards the clown and jumped onto its shoulders in unison before launching themselves into a front-summersault. In the air they shot continuously at the monster while Kid blasted away at the clown's front. Smoke filled the hallway. This gave the girls time to land and escape. When the smoke cleared Death's little helpers were nowhere in sight. That was when Kid used his energy to blast the clown to the corridor ahead. "Patty, Liz, lets end this quickly. Let's use magic."

His helpers were soon absorbed into Kid's pistols becoming glowing of energy. Once done, they resonated their souls. Deadly waves of black formed around Kid as he held his weapons tightly. "Charging…Charge complete!"

"You're good!" Liz.

"Alright then. Magical Death Cannon!"

"Have a nice dream! Hehe."

* * *

"It got colder."

"Yeah it did."

"Ya, know last time you lent me your jacket…thanks."

"…"

His silence seemed to mean 'You're not getting it this time angel.' This was probably right.

"I wonder how long we've been walking. Don't you?"

"Feels like three hours or so." He casually looked up at the brick ceiling as he spoke.

"Three hours huh?" Her vision blurred and she blinked. "I wonder if it really has been three hours.." She stopped in her tracks. "Soul?" Soul wasn't there, not even when she turned. She sighed. _Oh what is this?_ She shut her eyes and calmly turned to walk once more.

"!"

She quickly stumbled backwards and fell on to the ground. It was just as she turned to walk again that she found Soul suddenly right in front of her—and oh how close he had been.

"Calm down Blondie, I right here."

"But y-you weren't before!" She tried to calm her heart rate form the slight scare.

"Hm. Your right, maybe I wasn't." he snickered evilly. "Still, if that how you react towards your partner here, what makes you think you can fulfill the rest of this mission?"

"This mission does not guarantee any fighting, although we could reach trouble. Just how exactly would you know for sure there will be trouble, huh?"  
"Because I sense it Maka, don't you." His tone was low and soft.

'_Sense it', he says—_

"See what I mean?"

"S-Soul. W-What's this? My Eyes they're—"

"Moving aimlessly without control right? You're starting to feel a tad anxious right? Your fingers trembling. Actually it feels like your whole body's crawling." She didn't like that tone of his voice. It wasn't the Soul she knew. Was used to anyway. He spoke darkly and as if he was and had such experience himself.

"Soul?"

"You'll get used to it MAKA. I 'm telling you, you'll feel so FREE."

So this was insanity? This sure was deep shit. Even when closing her eyes she saw figures and pure darkness. They were hallucinating. She had to do something for Soul and her herself. With her wavelength it shouldn't be hard. Yes, she had even practiced every day.

_A sound soul, _

_resides__in__a__sound__ mind._

_and __a__sound__ body…_

_Soul. Where are you?_

She floated in crimson liquid, drifting aimlessly. It had been familiar. She eventually spotted a glowing tainted soul around the color of indigo. She held it in her hands. Dark, but not completely evil or filled with insanity. A sarcastic and twisted soul.

_I'm right here Maka._

He seemed to answer her earlier call.

"Eh? Where is this?"

Suddenly she appeared in an unknown room in a fancy black dress.

"Welcome to the soul of Soul Eater. Please make yourself comfortable." A red goblin-like creature spoke to her. She was in a room with maroon draping curtains. There was a chair, table, and a record player too. There wasn't much to make out as black liquid seeped inside from the walls and flooded the floor as well. The litter creature himself had been up to his knees and he sat on a stool. "If you're looking for the young master he's behind that curtain over there."

Maka nodded. The creature's devilish smile vanished as he saw the waves of black seep away from Maka as she walked forward. She found that curtain, and there he was. A high pitch sound resounded throughout the room. Soul was grinning devilishly just as the little creature had, however this had no effect on her. She meant business. The more time wasted on this meant less time they had to stop the person who caused this.

Soul made a gesture with his fingers signaling for her to come closer. She of course did so. He sat on a stool with a piano before him. However she noticed a finger remained on one key. He had pressed B when she entered. She wouldn't have known if she hadn't learned of the subject from a book. She grinned, making steps closer to the demon and took a seat on the stool. She then placed a hand over her Soul.

"You know Soul, our souls are resonating being the explanation to how I came. I'm here to save you."

"Just give into it Maka. Besides, you're in my dark playground right now." She closed her eyes.

"And what an unpleasant place it is." She began to glow, from the brightness of her soul until she was lit as a lantern. "I'm afraid I cannot stay." She pressed 'G' and waited as the key resounded in the room. Slowly she felt the insanity draw back. The ocean of black began to evaporate. "This is the anti-demon wavelength." She spoke. "Soul, I'm sorry if it hurts but I won't harm you." She meant she wouldn't kill him. Although didn't see him, the reason being her eyes were still shut, but she heard him struggle to bear with her wavelength. She waited until all traces of insanity had been eradicated.

Maka opened her eyes.

"Purification complete!"

"Good for you, but I'm not doing so good ove—"

She couldn't help falling to her knees. Suddenly felt weak.

"You too, huh? So I guess in the end we still failed. Whoever probably took off and even worse they probably took something—"

"No!" She found her balance and quickly rose to her feet once more. "We're not failing!" She sped over to him and pulled him up with force. "To be greatly responsible for such I thing…I just can't live with that! Let's go."

"No."

"Why?" she responded quickly,

"You go ahead. I'll catch up. You didn't see me before because I became a shadow and blended in. Run, I'll follow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She took off. Soon she found traveling by wings was much faster and less likely to set off traps. There was a secrete passage way coming up. She used her soul perception to sense anyone's wavelength. _Nothing. _She took that back a second after. She felt a witch. _Is this for real? _She thought. She came to a stop before placing a hand onto a brick. Had Soul really been following her? It was true that she sensed a powerful wavelength, but not one of a demon. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. It would certainly be dangerous alone, but _not_ doing anything would be shameful and go against mission orders.

She pressed on the brick.

A section of the brick wall moved backward and lowered revealing a set of stairs. Without hesitation she sprinted down them to find a room with a large hole in the wall with markings around. Empty, but the room certainly hadn't been empty. This did not include herself. She summoned her scythe as the white haired figure before her turned around. She smiled. A book was held tightly in her hands.

"Well looks like you were able to get here_ geko_, but I see you're alone." Maka charged at the witch who was barely able to doge with her tall orange hat intact.

"I won't allow the stealing of books! What are you planning?"

"Why should I tell you anything—" The witch was cornered as the scythe traced her neck against a wall. "_Geko_." She croaked in fear.

"Drop it!"

The book was dropped only for it to be picked up by unknown hands behind her. Maka turned around with alarm.

"Oh my, that seems very deadly. Fortunately I have what I came here for and will take my leave."

"Who are you?" Maka yelled.

"How rude. My identity will or may be revealed in the future. However," She spoke darkly. Maka then realized the snake wrapped instantly around her neck. "It's best you hope that we never cross paths again. That is_ if_ you want to live." Maka's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe through the snake's grip. "Let's go Eruka." She snapped her fingers; the effect unknown to Maka.

"Geko." The witch she had cornered suddenly transformed into a frog and hopped away and slipped under a crack. The figure from behind also seemed to vanish.

Maka then dropped her scythe stumbling backwards. She with much force yanked the snake off. It was then that she began to notice shaking. She returned her scythe and began running to the no longer existing entrance as the ceiling above her crumbled. "Damn it!" She banged her fists against the bricks in frustration hoping to trigger an opening. She was having little luck. More bricks and stone fell injuring her more and more. "Soul!" She cried.

Suddenly she was pulled into the ground by an unknown force. Feeling alarmed she grew curious to if she would be safer where she was headed than where she was now. "Ow!" She was completely pulled down into darkness.

* * *

"What—W-Where? Kid and, how did I get here?" She sat up from resting on Soul's shoulder to find apologetic and disappointed expressions. Then it all sank in. "We failed a simple mission, huh?" She sat on a bench along with her partner outside the school as Kid and his helpers stood before them.

"Simple? Maka are you serious after that insanity and witch we saw?"

"We?"

"True. Simple although difficult. A mission involving a witch without supervision isn't common. Soul here told us what happened. You didn't happen to see her did you?" Kid spoke.

Maka looked sorrier than the rest.

"No."

"_Let's go Eruka."_

"But another witch I remember. Her name was Erika I think."

"I see. It seems to me that the attacks were to stall us as we grew closer to their location. Still, although we overcame both attacks we were not able to stop them in time and with our abilities. Well I suppose we have enough information to report back to my father. Shall we go?"

Maka stood from the bench feeling a headache. She followed her partner and the rest once again wondering how she made it out alive, save for a few scratches. She sped her walking pace up to Soul. "Where were you when I was alone in that room?"

He sighed.

"I told you didn't I? That I'd been in the shadows."

"…"

"I saved you didn't I?"

"Maka Chop," she said simply tapping a book against his skull. "Baka."

'_You had me worried alone'_

_

* * *

_

See I'm not asking you for comments-yet! Still i would appreciate them. I have high hopes for this story. Hope you enjoyed._  
_


End file.
